


fantastic dyo and where to find him

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Magic, Romance, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Biologist Jongin has a tiny little secret by the name of Dyo and he is in love with the said being.





	fantastic dyo and where to find him

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a fanart I saw on Twitter. When I saw the drawings, I knew I had to write this! I have been saving this for Kaisoo Day 2019 so here it is! Without further ado, please enjoy this fluffy drabble!
> 
> Twitter Link: https://twitter.com/__imal08/status/1067080702292709377

It's somewhere in the 1920s. Kim Jongin has just landed in new york. A wizard in secret, now a man to the general public, alights from the ship and navigates his way through the migrating crowd at the port. From the harbour, Jongin stares long and hard into the distance where the statue of Liberty stands. He doesn't know what a man of half Korean and half British descent would achieve on the American soil but only time would tell. For now, the man prays America would sell what it sells best—be the land of opportunity.

 

Jongin tugs his good old Hufflepuff scarf closer to himself. The stripes of blue and yellow have faded away. Jongin is thankful for those years of wear and tear because the last thing he wants is to stand out from the crowd. If anything, the wizard doesn’t want to attract any prying eyes of his own kinds.

 

Jongin takes a cab downtown to where he would be staying for the next three months. Jongdae has phoned him for a teaching offer in the big apple a week back. Frankly speaking, Jongin is not keen on the job, given that he is a comfortable soul back in his hometown. He is used to the gloomy weather and little traffic in the suburbs of London.

 

But then again, it’s not like Jongin has much of a choice when the town folks start banging on his door to question him about their missing pumpkins. Luckily, little mention is done about those tiny footprints in the dirt. But Jongin knows if they stay there any longer, nothing good would come out of it eventually, given that the seeds of doubt have been planted in their neighbours’ heads.

 

Kim Jongin also has enough of Ministry of Magic hounding at his very doorstep. Things have never been a good sign since Newt Scamander has made the headlines a few months ago for smuggling magical creatures into this very dimension. Worse, if the authorities are to find out that Jongin has gotten his own from a black market, he is pretty sure he wouldn’t make it out alive to see the daylights.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The residence is a bijou apartment on the estate, just a few minutes of walking distance from the teaching institution he has been assigned at. Jongdae has registered him as a marine biologist on the resume. His cousin seems to have put in a few good words for him to take up a teaching job in the department of zoology in the school.

 

His dusty old suitcase rustles when the man places it down on a desk. The sound of a zipper being pulled open could be heard and out of the opening peeks a tiny bald head. Soon, a pair of webbed feet step out, followed by more rustling sound as a round body wiggles its way out of the suitcase. _Tap. Tap._ Those webbed feet thump on the wood, gathering Jongin's attention as the wizard finally turns around to his impatient little guest and drops a “Morning Dyo and welcome to our new home.”

 

Jongin observes fondly as the tiny being explores the house wide-eyed. It seems mildly impressed by the upgrade—a cosy living room adjacent to a mini kitchen with a reasonable amount of sunlight—until a car honks by outside and sends the poor thing scrambling back into the valise.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” The man coaxes the little one out, “Come on Dyo, it’s just vroom vroom.” Jongin nudges the form of fluff gently with his forefinger but the tiny being recoils from his touch and burrows itself further and deeper into the suitcase.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Dyo shifts, Jongin doesn’t expect the whole revelation of a young man standing right before his very own eyes. Thankfully, the young man is fully clothed and covered in human form. The boy is clad in a crisp white button down with fancy black suspenders attached to his charcoal grey slacks, looking like a fine little gentleman of his own.

 

Jongin studied the young novelty with the curiosity of a biologist. He still can’t get over the whole penguin turned human incident. Jongin is fascinated beyond words. The wizard marvels at the beauty of the transfiguration because how on earth does a magical creature appear as worldly as the gorgeous man standing right in front of him—look at those pretty brown eyes and pouty lips, who could resist that?

 

“Is this a new specie?” Jongin asks aloud while he runs his fingers along the boy’s arms in wonder. “Stop that,” The young man yelps, clearly in discomfort, “You’re tickling me.” Curious, the wizard dismisses the other’s whines and continues to palpate those flesh and bones and sweet Merlin, they are oh so soft as Jongin imagines them to be.

 

“Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin picks a name for the boy since he knows the younger man would be sticking around for a while, given that he hasn’t shifted back for three continuous days now. The name isn’t something original but it’s the first thing that comes to Jongin's mind when he sights the boy sitting at the doorstep, a wild daisy tucked behind his ears as he watches the farmers out at work in the fields. _Bright and flowering_ , just like how the young soul carries himself in that very moment.

 

“You need to practise on your shifting.” Jongin decides when the boy changes back into the tiny seabird he was before. It happens in the middle of fitting. Fortunately for the wizard, the tailor has run off to pick up his sewing kit. When the old dressmaker returns, his customers have left him nothing but a rumpled blue robe on the ground.

 

In just a month, Dyo has shifted three times, all of which are uncalled for. Jongin finds himself running out of bookstores and cafes without his petite companion who is clearly there with him in the first place.

 

“You are a shapeshifter,” Jongin concludes, “Maybe that’s why you don’t need those freezing temperatures all the time.” The tiny lump peeks from the blanket and stares at the young wizard with a tilt of its head as if it actually understands even in its animal form. But Jongin drops the assumption when the penguin simply waddles over and breaks off a crumb from his cookie, still observing the half blood with its big bright eyes.

 

It isn’t long before Jongin documents his findings. Yet, he couldn’t risk himself to report his discovery because Dyo is an asset from the black market, an underground community which the Ministry of Magic has been on a stern lookout for.

 

For now, Do Kyungsoo is his little helper whom he has hired over the summer and Dyo is just a tiny magic penguin, a tiny secret no one should ever chance upon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour of stalling and a promise of treats later, Dyo finally toddles out of the bag and Jongin welcomes him with a handful of sunflower seeds. The tiny penguin plops down on its butt and pecks a pip or two from the wizard’s outstretched palm. “Is it good?” Jongin watches fondly as the little creature stuffs its beak full, its cheeks hollowed to accommodate the influx of seeds. The wizard’s heart melts at the sight.

 

Unable to handle the overflowing cuteness, the young wizard hoists the tiny creature off the desk and lifts him up into his arms. Dyo squeaks in surprise when Jongin tips forward and nudges his own lips against the other’s shiny bill. A flipper comes up to slap lightly on the wizard’s cheeks, covering his mouth.

 

With a poof, Jongin feels the weight in his arms shifting into something larger and life-like. In the place of a penguin is Do Kyungsoo raised up mid-air by a pair of strong arms. “You've been bad Jongin,” The boy huffs and draws his face away from Jongin’s awaiting lips, “No kisses from Soo.”

 

“Is that so?” The wizard quirks a brow and takes in those reddened cheeks. “Now put me down,” Kyungsoo demands so Jongin places him down on his feet. The wizard sneaks a kiss from those inviting lips because he just can’t resist. “I hate you,” The boy whines but the blush on his cheeks says otherwise, “And this place.”

 

“Care to tell me why?”

 

“It’s too loud, too crowded.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Jongin, aren’t you the one to say we need to stay away from people? Then why exactly did we move into a civilian rich area?”

 

“You're absolutely right Kyungsoo,” Jongin buries his head into his palms and sighs heavily, “But the thing is, we’re going to need loads of money if we plan to move down south, to your home that is, and sadly, I’m kind of strapped for cash right at the moment. Sorry, bud.”

 

“So you plan to teach those wailing kids for three months to save up money? Is that even enough?”

 

“If you put it that way, yes and we shall see what we can get Kyungsoo.”

 

“Are you still going to take me to school?”

 

“Only if you behave, yes.”

 

“Trust me, you’re going to need me. I'm the best help that you can get.”

 

“Well, we shall see about that. Just don’t get too smug about it. Your transformation still needs a lot of practice.”

 

“Whatever,” Those human feet thump again and this time Jongin can’t help but laugh silly at the other’s remark, “It’s your job to train me anyway.”

 

“Okay, Mr Best Helper in town...” The wizard walks over to the living room with the younger man in tow. “Looks like we should get back to work then.” Jongin folds up his sleeves before he takes a couple of dirty curtains off the windows. He then drapes one over his shoulder before he hands another over to his lovely helper. The half-blood pretends to miss the slight pout on the boy’s lips and grins, “Well Soo, let's us be off to do some laundry.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Happy Kaisoo Day everybody! Frankly speaking, I wanted to pull another Paper Hearts but we all know it is another media play. There is no way I am going to make my readers and myself suffer by writing another angsty fic which does not even reflect the actual situation of Kaisoo. I mean after I wrote about Kaistal back in 2016, I saw that it ended in 2017 and in 2018, Kaisoo proved that they are sailing fine and alright. Despite facing so many adversities, Kaisoo is going strong seven years and beyond. This by no means I would bash JxK but no one can convince me that JxK is real so that's that. As for Dispatch, I take their words as a grain of salt. To all those who are shaken by 01/01/19, remember that if we can get through 2016, we can get through this too. In fact, Kaisoo back in Nov and Dec was screaming "IDGAF" to SM so I think we're all good. Just give it a year and it will be over. Meanwhile, if Kaisoo can get a sub-unit/to be more open and expressive on screen now that SM re-established that Kai is straight,  our jagi bros can hang out with each other more. Yay! 
> 
> Remember, Kai and Jennie may look good on paper, but Jongin and Kyungsoo are more than that. 
> 
> Kaisoo raised no weak bitches Y'all. Kaisoo is not a ship for the weak. We are braver than marines.
> 
> P.S Look forward to more of my works coming out in Feb!


End file.
